


Leave Your Hat On

by usefulobject



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefulobject/pseuds/usefulobject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some shamelessly fluffy Kate/Renee costume kink.  Written for Porn Battle XIV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Hat On

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for Porn Battle XIV, for the prompt _Kate Kane/Renee Montoya, masks, sweet_.

It's a game they play sometimes, when things are slow on both sides of their lives and they grow restless. It makes it easier to put aside the things that make them fight, the bittersweet past, all the problems that are unique to their ordinary existences as Kate Kane and Renee Montoya.

She leaps onto the bed, not as Kate, the nice Jewish girl who wanted to serve her country and do right by her family, but as the mysterious Batwoman. Though tonight she's not casting a huge shadow over Gotham but a small one over Renee, her mask perched like a black crown over the impossibly red and thick waves of her wig…no, her _hair_.

And Renee is The Question, cutting through darkness, wearing a man's suit and a woman's stride, swift and clever and unknowable. Although right now her suit's on the floor, and she's been disarmed in every sense. She can't help but laugh as Kate pounces and strikes a serious-business pose straddling her stomach.

Kate's on the case. The case of the missing vibrator, which is a very important mystery right now. Top priority. But Renee suspects a double-cross, and insists on searching every inch of her.

Renee's leather gloves are warm and soft on Kate's skin, stroking her all over, lingering at her breasts and thighs. Kate tugs gently at the tie around Renee's neck. "Come on, we're on the same team here. Help me out."

"I'll never tell. I can't risk that technology falling into the wrong hands." She pulls Kate towards her, giving her butt a squeeze. "Besides, you should learn to solve things the old-fashioned way, not relying on gadgets for everything."

"Fine," says Kate, cracking a lopsided smile at odds with her dramatic regalia. She moves lower and takes Renee's nipple in her mouth, leaving a slick crimson kiss-mark on her soft brown skin. Her hand slides between Renee's legs and nudges at her folds, two fingers slipping into her pussy, shallow and teasing, while her thumb circles her swollen clit.

Kate knows she's won the game because below the impassive blankness of her face, Renee's body is smiling back at her, with every gasp and moan and shiver.


End file.
